Christmas Coming
by Kaslyna
Summary: For Rachel.
Cragen had been the one to demand Olivia be here. Otherwise, she would be at home right now, a glass of wine in her hand, maybe some Chinese takeout and a crappy holiday movie on the TV. But no-Cragen had decided to make this stupid party mandatory last year, and this year he apparently hadn't forgotten that rule.

The party itself wasn't even the worst part. No, that would be the ugly Christmas sweaters that Munch they demanded they wear ("But you're Jewish!" Liv had protested to no avail; apparently, Munch was dead-set on torturing her, even if he had to go against his religion to do it).

At least she'd managed to con Alex into coming; the ADA had adamantly refused until Olivia had promised a bottle of wine she could barely afford for Alex's holiday gift. She was wearing a baby blue sweater with snowflakes on it that brought out her eyes more than usual, and Olivia could admit she was staring. Olivia could sense Elliot's presence too close behind her before he even talked.

He leaned in close to her ear, "What're you looking at, Liv?"

"Nothing," Liv replied quickly; too quickly, because when she turned, Elliot had a stupid smirk on her face. She frowned.

"Really? Because I think it looks like you're looking at Alex," he was entirely too gleeful, and Olivia narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever," she groaned, "Leave me alone. Go find your wife and bug her instead."

With that, Olivia left. Alex had left whoever she was talking to as well, and they met halfway.

"Hi," Alex said, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Hi," Olivia repeated.

"Too many Christmas decorations," Olivia heard Munch complaining, "Can't you put some Hanukkah stuff up as well?"

"You're the one who demanded we wear these stupid sweaters," Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah, but how hard is it to find a menorah in New York City?" Munch whined, but then suddenly his demeanor shifted, and he changed the subject, "Speaking of Christmas decorations… look above you, Liv."

Olivia did, and she groaned, blushing slightly, "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Whose dumbass idea was this?"

Elliot snickered, "Kiss the girl, Liv. Stop being a chicken."

Olivia glowered at him before turning to Alex, who was redder than Olivia had ever seen her before. Olivia stepped closer and stopped just in front of her, letting Alex know that this was up to her. Alex's eyes flickered to Olivia's lips, and it was all the permission Olivia needed, surging forward to grab Alex's face in her hands and kiss her. She kept it brief, chaste, but she could feel electricity crackling through her skin, heat pooling in her belly. She had to force herself to pull away, breathless, and she could see a somewhat stunned look on the ADA's face.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Olivia muttered, stalking off before anyone could recover enough to protest.

Alex let her have fifteen minutes before she looked around. Deciding no one was paying her any attention (everyone had had drinks; Alex had had two glasses of wine, and she'd seen Liv have three before she disappeared), Alex made her way to the women's room. They were the only two women at this party besides Kathy and a couple other wives, but she hadn't seen anyone else go this way tonight.

Alex entered the bathroom and found Olivia sitting on the counter near the sinks. From what she could tell, no one else was in there. Alex locked the door behind her and stepped in further, watching as Olivia slid off the counter and leaned against it instead. Olivia ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip, and Alex was somewhat surprised at the visceral way her body reacted, feeling warmth spread through her body not unpleasantly.

"I'm… sorry, about what happened out there," Olivia groaned, pink tinting her cheeks, "If I had known they'd pull something like that…"

"Better you than Munch," Alex replied.

Olivia snorted, "True."

Silence descended, wrought with tension but not awkward. They stood still for a few moments, eyes locked, and then Alex moved forward, closer to Olivia. She watched as Olivia leaned further into the counter in response, and she stopped right in front of the other woman. She took a moment to breathe Olivia in before she leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against the detective's.

Someone moaned, and Alex backed Olivia further into the counter with her own body. Hands wandered and they broke apart long enough to lock eyes, both breathing heavily. Then Olivia gripped the hem of Alex's sweater, pulling it up slowly in case Alex decided to stop her. But she didn't; when her sweater was off, she practically ripped Olivia's from her body, and Olivia's bra too. Alex dipped her head down to kiss Olivia's neck, licking and sucking and occasionally biting her way down to Olivia's collarbone, feeling the way the other woman's chest heaved and hearing the noises Olivia couldn't quite stifle.

Alex palmed one of Olivia's breasts, sucking on the nipple of the other one. Olivia's hands in her hair tugged her up, their mouths meeting again heatedly. When they pulled back, Alex undid the buttons of Olivia's slacks and shoved them down. Alex skimmed her thumb just underneath the top of Olivia's underwear, feeling as the other woman's hips rolled towards her hand. Alex withdrew that hand, running a finger down the crotch of Olivia's underwear, hearing her let out a hiss.

Alex shoved the underwear aside, watching Olivia's face as she brushed her thumb against the other woman's clit. Then she slid a finger into her, and when Olivia had adjusted she added a second and began to thrust into her. Olivia's hips rocked towards Alex's hand, and Alex rewarded her by continuing to sweep her thumb across Olivia's clit, occasionally applying pressure. Alex resumed attacking Olivia's neck and shoulders. She bit on Olivia's collarbone as she twisted her fingers inside her, and Olivia made a choked noise louder than any she had made previously.

It wasn't long before Olivia came, clenching around Alex's fingers and making a gasping noise. Alex helped her ride it out, only pulling out when she was sure Olivia was beginning to come down from her high. The detective's eyes opened, brown eyes meeting blue.

"That was…" Olivia breathed.

"Amazing?" Alex teased.

"Wow," Olivia agreed, and then she regained enough composure to smirk a little, "I feel like I should return the favor."

"You should," Alex agreed.

With that, Olivia surged forward to kiss her, switching their positions.

As Olivia kissed her way down Alex's neck, she hoped no one needed the women's restroom in the next half hour.


End file.
